1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid control valve to be used in a semiconductor manufacturing device and, particularly, to a locking structure of a valve main body and a mounting plate in a fluid control valve.
2. Related Art
In a cleaning process of a semiconductor manufacturing device, many fluid control valves are used in response to upsizing of semiconductor wafers, miniaturization of chips, multi-layered wiring, etc. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a valve locking structure capable of easily installing those fluid control valves and also easily responding to changes of installing place or the like.
The technique in Patent Document 1 is configured to fix a valve main body to a mounting plate together with an actuator assembly, and lock the mounting plate in a predetermined position of a valve mounting bracket to be fastened to a semiconductor manufacturing device with screws. To be concrete, this valve locking structure is arranged such that a tap protruding from the mounting plate is inserted and engaged in an opening of a retaining clip formed on one side of an upper surface of the valve mounting bracket and also a hook at a distal end of a tab protruding from the other side of the upper surface of the valve mounting bracket is engaged with a raised portion formed on a side surface of the mounting plate.